Roof rack assemblies are often secured to vehicle roofs for supporting cargo above the roof. Roof rack assemblies often have longitudinally arranged roof rails. Transverse cross members, sometimes referred to as cross bows may be used to span the distance between the roof rails. The entire roof rack assembly, and specifically the cross members, must be carefully designed to limit any aerodynamic drag.